techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Kolache Recipe
Description *Czechoslovakian Dessert that has become popular as a traditional Texas festival treat. *Can also be made as a savory dish. *A cabbage filling is also given here as an example of a savory alternative. *Note: Allow extra time for rehydrating if using the dry prune filling. Ingredients For Dough: * 3 packages dry yeast * 1/2 cup water * 1 teaspoon Sugar * 1 cup butter * 3/4 cup Sugar * 3 egg yolks * 2 3/4 cups milk (scald and cool to lukewarm) * 7 1/4 cups flour (more or less) * 3 teaspoons salt For Posypka Topping: * 1 cup Sugar * 1/2 cup flour * 1/2 teaspoon cinnamon * 2 tablespoons melted butter For Poppyseed Filling: * 1 1/2 cups poppy seeds * 1 cup Sugar * 2 cups milk * 2 tablespoons butter * 1 tablespoon flour For Cabbage Filling: * 3 cups grated cabbage * 1/8 teaspoon black pepper * 1 ounce butter * 1/2 cup Sugar (or more) * 1/3 teaspoon salt * 1 teaspoon flour For Prune filling: * 12 ounces dried pitted prunes * 1/2 teaspoon cinnamon * 1/2 cup Sugar * 1/2 teaspoon grated lemon, rind of or orange rind For Apricot filling: * 1 (10 ounces) package dried apricots * 1 1/2 cups Sugar, more to taste For Cottage cheese Filling: * 1 pint dry curd cottage cheese * 1 (8 ounces) package cream cheese * 1 pinch salt * 1 egg yolk * 1/2 cup Sugar * 1 grated lemon, zest of * 1/2 teaspoon lemon juice For Cream cheese Filling: * 16 ounces cream cheese * 2 egg yolks * 1/2 cup Sugar * 1 grated lemon, rind of * 1 teaspoon vanilla Directions * Prepare Fillings and topping desired and set aside until ready to use. * For Posypka Topping mix all ingredients together until mixture resembles coarse meal. * For Poppyseed Filling Combine poppyseeds, Sugar and milk, and cook over medium heat until mixture begins to thicken. * Add butter, then flour which has been dissolved in a little bit of water. * Cook, stirring constantly until poppyseed is done, at least 30 minutes. * Allow to cool before use. * Leftover filling can be frozen. * For cabbage Filling Fry the cabbage in the butter until soft. * Add the salt, black pepper, Sugar and flour, and fry until golden brown, being careful not to burn. * For prune Filling Place the prunes in a bowl and cover them completely with boiling water. * Let them sit overnight (or at least 6 hours) to rehydrate. * Drain the liquid off and mash prunes thoroughly with a fork or run them through a food processor. * Add the cinnamon, Sugar, and lemon zest. * Mix thoroughly. * Fills 24 kolaches. * For apricot Filling Cook a 10 ounce package of dried apricots slowly in enough water to cover until fruit is soft and water is cooked out. * Do not cover or fruit turns dark. * Add 1 1/2 cups Sugar or more to taste and mash with a Potato masher until well blended. * Filling for about 2 dozen kolaches. * For cottage cheese Filling Mix all ingredients together until blended. * If Cheese is too moist, add very finely rolled crackers, about 10 or 12 to absorb liquid. * If using country-style cottage cheese, cream cheese can be omitted or used for added flavor, according to taste. * If using cottage cheese as a filling, be sure to enclose Cheese in the dough. * Spread dough balls out, place Cheese in the middle and pinch all sides together to seal completely. * Place sealed side down on the greased pan and butter the pastry. * Let rise until light, sprinkle with topping and bake. * For cream cheese Filling Soften the cream cheese. * Beat remaining ingredients together with cream cheese in a medium-sized bowl. * Filling for about 2 dozen kolaches. * To Make Dough And assemble Kolaches Dissolve yeast in the 1/2 cup warm water in a tall glass, sprinkle with 1 teaspoon Sugar and set aside to proof. * In a large bowl, cream Sugar and butter, add egg yolks and salt and mix well. * Add the dissolved yeast, 1 cup of the flour and mix slowly with an electric mixer. * Add the milk and continue adding as much of the remaining flour as you can mix in with a wooden spoon. * Knead in enough of the remaining flour to make a moderately soft dough. * Continue kneading until smooth and elastic, about 5 minutes. * Place dough in a greased bowl, turn once to grease surface. * Cover and let rise until doubled in bulk, about 1 to 1 1/2 hours. * Punch dough down and turn out onto lightly floured surface. * Pinch off egg size portions and roll into a ball using the palm of your hands in circular motion. * Place about 1 inch apart on greased pans. * Brush kolaches with melted butter, cover with a cloth and let rise until light, about 1 hour. * Use your fingers to make an indentation in each ball and fill each opening with about 1 tablespoon of filling. * Sprinkle with posypka topping (optional) and let rise again for 20 minutes. * Bake in a preheated 425°F oven for about 10–15 minutes. * Brush kolaches with melted butter as they come out of the oven. See also Category:Czech Snacks Category:Snacks Category:Recipes Category:Czech Recipes Category:Lemon Recipes Category:Orange Recipes Category:Apricot Recipes Category:Savory Recipes Category:Dried apricot Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Cottage cheese Recipes Category:Cream cheese Recipes Category:Pepper Recipes Category:Poppy seeds Recipes Category:Lemon juice Recipes Category:Active dry yeast Recipes Category:Cinnamon Recipes Category:Vanilla powder Recipes Category:Apricot Recipes Category:Cabbage Recipes Category:Butter Recipes Category:Orange Recipes Category:Savory Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Sugar Recipes Category:Granulated sugar Recipes Category:Yeast Recipes Category:Cream Recipes Category:Prune Recipes Category:Lemon Recipes Category:Flour Recipes Category:Water Recipes Category:Salt Recipes Category:Milk Recipes Category:Meal Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Cheese Recipes Category:Yolks Recipes Category:Yolks Recipes Category:Apricot Desserts Category:Recipes that need photos